


Attention, Please

by mnwood



Series: When Harry Met Sally 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: Chapter 1 - The Collinses and Padaleckis go over to the Ackles' house a couple months after J.J. is born.Chapter 2 - Misha and Jensen have some fun with Rob in their hotel room at a convention.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you made fun of me about ‘Anaximander.’”

Jensen doesn’t respond. He’s staring at J.J.’s sleeping face and rocking her back and forth.

“I mean, ‘Justice’ isn’t a name. It’s a noun. It’s like naming her ‘Law.’” Misha shifts on the couch and continues staring across the room at Jensen, wondering if he's ever going to look up from his baby. 

While smiling at J.J., Jensen answers, “I will punch you in the face, Misha.”

Misha huffs a laugh and hangs his head. “Justice Jay is a cute name. All I’m saying is that you have no room to talk about weird names, _Jensen.”_

Jensen coos at J.J. and doesn’t say anything else to Misha.

After a moment of silence, hands drop around Misha’s shoulders and rub his chest. He grabs the left and kisses it, right over a wedding ring.

“You made a cute kid, Dee,” Misha says.

“Thank you. I worked really hard on her.”

“Will the next one be named after you?” Misha asks as Danneel makes her way around the couch and takes a seat practically in his lap.

“No, I’m not that narcissistic.”

With his eyes still on J.J., Jensen says, “Wow, I’m being ganged up on today.”

Misha wraps an arm around Danneel and whispers, “You want more kids though?”

The doorbell rings, and Danneel jumps to her feet in too much of a rush. Misha just smirks at her as she practically runs for the door.

“J.J.’s a perfect baby,” Jensen says. “If it was guaranteed that our next kid would sleep through the night like she does, I’d say I want 10 more.”

“Slippery slope there, Jens. That’s the first step toward cooking up perfect babies in labs for rich parents to pick and choose from.”

Jensen doesn’t respond. Misha tries not to let it bother him that he’s fighting a _baby_ for Jensen’s attention.

Tom comes running in two seconds later and crash lands right into Misha’s lap. Misha lets out an “oof” as he grabs the kid around the waist and sets him down properly on the floor.

“Hello to you, too, Tom,” he greets.

Tom looks at him, giggles loudly, then runs off in the direction of the kitchen.

“Oh my god, oh my god, give her to me,” Jared says as he drops a duffel bag on the floor and reaches his arms out toward J.J.

Jensen laughs softly as he passes her off, careful to support her head and keep her swaddled so she doesn’t wake up. She looks ridiculously tiny against Jared’s huge forearm, and Misha can’t help but smile at the sight.

“She’s perfect, Jay,” Jared says as he rocks her back and forth.

“I know.”

Gen enters the room next, Shep asleep against her shoulder. She drops her duffel bag next to Jared’s and smiles warmly at Misha.

“Hey, babe, where are Vicki and the kids?” she asks.

“Probably already in the pool.” Misha crosses the room and wraps Gen and Shep in a hug before reaching for the bags. “We got here a few hours ago.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure you did,” Gen says with a raise of her eyebrows.

“Oh, c’mon, can we not be weird in front of the kids?” Jensen interjects, annoyed.

“Hey, J.J.,” Jared says. “Your dad and Uncle Misha are sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S—”

“Jared,” Misha and Jensen chastise in unison.

Gen snorts back a laugh and heads for the stairs. Misha follows her, bags still in hand. When they get to the guest bedroom, Gen sets Shep gently in the middle of the bed and cards a hand through his hair.

“Will you get to see Jensen less or more now that he’s got J.J.?” Gen asks, her focus still on Shep.

“Um, we haven’t really discussed it. I’m not too worried about it.” He sets the bags on the floor and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

Gen turns her head, a bright smile lighting up her whole face as she looks at Misha. “You guys have gotten so comfortable together. I’m really happy for you.”

He wants to say something snarky, but instead he replies, “Thank you. We’ve hit our stride, I think.”

“I don’t mean to, uh—” She cuts herself off with a nervous laugh. “Never mind.”

“Gen. You can tell me.”

She laughs again. “Ah, you know. There was a day last year where, uh, we got dinner with Jensen and Dee, and Jensen just...He wasn’t really himself? He was really quiet and kept his eyes on his food and seemed like he was somewhere else.” She scratches her cheek. “I asked Danneel about it. She said he was just in a funk and didn’t feel like doing much of anything. I asked her if there was any reason why, and she told me he wouldn’t shut up about you he missed you so damn much.”

Genevieve eyes him curiously, but Misha doesn’t offer any response.

She continues, “And then after you two, uh, you know...got back together, I heard Jared on the phone with him for, like, four hours. Jared was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.” She takes a deliberate pause, and Misha tries not to squirm. “You’re good for him. He really, really loves you.”

“Well, um.” He looks down at his hands awkwardly. _“I_ really love _him,_ so. I guess we’re even.”

Gen sighs and shifts, her entire demeanor changing to more casual. “Anyway, I figured you should know. Y’all have something really special, so if you fuck it up again, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Wow, OK. Surprising turn.”

“Now, since your wife taught me this lovely trick of napping with your kids, I’m gonna take a nap with Shep. Tell Jared I’ll be down in half an hour.”

“OK, hon.” He gets up and squeezes Gen’s arm as she lies down on the bed next to her son. “Thank you.”

“Don’t tell anyone I told you.”

He winks at her and then leaves.

When he gets back downstairs, he finds the house empty. He pokes around a bit in the kitchen and living room before heading out the back door and finding everyone in the pool. Well, everyone except Jensen and J.J. He’s got her in the shade with West’s old blanket protecting her from the sun.

“Hey,” Misha says softly as he walks up to them.

Jensen looks up at him through his sunglasses, a wide smile across his face. “Hey you. Get in the pool before Dee and Jared kill each other.”

There’s splashing and yelling from Danneel and Jared, but Misha doesn’t turn away from Jensen to see what’s going on in the pool. “Gen’s upstairs taking a nap with Shep. You could take J.J. up to her and then, um…”

Jensen’s smile turns shy. “Trying to get me into the pool with you, Mish?”

“Maybe,” he answers as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it onto the patio table. Just as he’s about to say something else, he notices that Jensen’s eyes have glazed over while staring at his torso. “Jens. Seriously?”

Jensen doesn’t snap out of it. “What? I haven’t seen you in a while,” he mumbles.

“Jesus Christ. Alright, I’m getting in the pool.”

“I’m gonna—I’m just gonna…” Jensen stands and holds J.J. close to his chest. “I’m gonna take J.J. upstairs.”

Misha laughs as he watches Jensen walk quickly into the house. He then turns to the pool and runs straight for it, finishing with a cannonball into the deep end. When he pops back up, West is swimming toward him with all his might. Misha meets him halfway and helps him climb up onto his shoulders.

“Let’s go see what Mom and Mais are doing,” Misha says as he walks sluggishly over to the pool float Vicki and Maison are sitting on.

“Hi,” Misha greets as he looks up at his wife.

“Maison loves the water, we need to get her in swimming lessons,” Vicki responds as she holds Maison back from flopping headfirst into the water.

“With me!” West yells as he tries to jump right off of Misha’s shoulders.

Misha holds him by the ankles. “Whoa, hey, slow down there, buddy. If you want to be on the float with Mom and Mais, you need to ask nicely.”

West sighs. “Please put me on float.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” Misha says kindly as he picks West up and sets him on the edge of the float.

“You’re getting so good at talking in complete sentences, Westy,” Vicki comments.

West just looks at her like he has no idea what she’s saying.

After Maison was born, Vicki and Misha quickly abandoned their “never say no” parenting policy. All it took was West peeing on Maison one time for them to realize that their son would turn into a hellion without some behavioral guidance. Now they’re all about courtesy and kindness and treating others with respect. It’s going a lot better than before, as evidenced by West’s ability to actually speak English words instead of screaming at the top of his lungs whenever he wants something.

Things have gone suspiciously quiet over at the other end of the pool, so Misha looks over and finds Jared and Danneel completely submerged near the stairs. He wades over, keeping an eye on Tom as he splashes around on the top step.

By the time he gets to them, Jared pops up out of the water with a deep gasp followed a few seconds later by Danneel. Danneel points at him and laughs.

“I’m telling you, nobody can hold their breath longer than me,” Danneel says arrogantly.

“You came up two seconds after me!” Jared argues as he splashes water at her.

“Yeah, because I knew you were quitting! I could’ve stayed under another full minute.”

“Oh, yeah? Prove it.”

Misha laughs and hoists himself up to sit on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water. “Dee, when you invited me over for a swim, this isn’t exactly what I pictured,” he says.

“Danneel’s a fish. She’ll swim, like, all day,” Jensen responds as he walks up next to Misha and tosses two pool noodles and one more floatie into the pool.

Jensen says something else and then Danneel says something and then Jared says something, but Jensen’s bare hips are right there atop the waistband of his shorts and he’s wearing aviators and his beard is beginning to fill in and his hair is a little too long, a little bleached from the sun, a nice contrast to the summer tan of his oiled skin. Misha kind of wants to die.

Jensen laughs at something and then takes a seat next to Misha, knocking their legs together in the water.

“Are you wearing sun tan oil?” Misha asks as he continues to ogle Jensen.

“Something like that. Sunscreen bothers my skin.”

“Oh.”

Jensen turns, tilts his chin down and pushes his sunglasses halfway down his nose so he can look at Misha over the top of them. “You alright there, buddy?”

“Fuck you,” Misha mutters.

“Later,” Jensen replies easily.

Misha glares at him and shoves him to the side. Jensen nearly falls into the pool but catches himself in time to throw water up into Misha’s face. Misha shoves him harder and causes both of them to fall into the pool.

They splash water at each other and laugh and push and shove until Misha gets Jensen in a headlock. It’s only then that Misha notices the silence from everybody else in the pool. He looks up to find Vicki, Danneel and Jared all looking at him.

“Sorry,” Misha says as he quickly lets go of Jensen and steps away from him. “We’ll behave.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jensen answers before splashing him one more time.

With the extra pool equipment, it’s easier to handle the three kids and let them play in the water a little bit more. They simply talk and wade while they watch the kids, and it’s nice. Jensen keeps dunking Danneel under and kissing her and swimming in circles around her, and Misha is trying not to think too hard about it.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him flirt with her before,” Vicki whispers to Misha.

“Hmm.”

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“Why would I be jealous of his _wife?”_

Vicki laughs and wades closer to him. “You like having his full attention. And his affection. You do a lot better when the two of them are focused on you.”

“That’s not...OK, I mean—sure. Whatever.”

She kisses his shoulder, still laughing at him.

“What about you?”

It’s rare for Misha to genuinely surprise his wife, so he can’t help but smile when she blurts out a, “What?”

“I know you’re attracted to Dee, but what about Jensen? Have you ever thought about the four of us…?”

Vicki tilts her head to the side and looks over at Jensen, her eyes somewhat squinted in thought.

“Hey, Mish, come over here!” Jensen calls with a gesture of his arm.

Misha raises his eyebrows at Vicki and then ducks under the water to swim over to Jensen and Danneel. He doesn’t have goggles on, so when he pops back up he has to rub his eyes for a second to readjust. When he opens them, Jensen is right in his face.

“Hi,” Jensen says stupidly.

“Um. Hi, Jensen.”

Jensen closes the distance between them and pecks Misha on the lips.

Out of nowhere, West appears and pushes his way between them, paddling awkwardly with a noodle to support him. “Dad, I want Mais to swim with us,” he says.

“Mais is too small, Westy. She has to stay on the float.”

“I’ll hold her!”

Jensen reaches underneath West’s arms and lifts him above his head. “How can you hold her if I’m holding _you?”_ he shouts over West’s amused screams.

“Dad! Dad, make him stop!”

“Sorry, West, it’s out of my hands,” Misha replies as he heads over toward the float to hang out with Maison.

“Uncle Jens, put—me—down!” West argues.

Misha watches as Jensen and West play in the water together, West screaming as Jensen tosses him around. He’s so focused on them that it takes him a minute to notice that Maison is slapping him in the head repeatedly.

“What, baby girl?” he asks as he turns his attention back to her.

She smiles widely and smacks him right in the face.

He grabs her by the waist and lifts her up in the air, pulling himself up to his full height instead of crouching down next to the float. She giggles and screams, so he pulls her back down and blows a raspberry into the crook of her chubby neck. He’s not sure how long he plays with Maison, but soon enough his wife calls his name and he turns to find Danneel, Jared, Vicki and Tom all standing near the deck chairs and table drying themselves off with towels.

“We’re gonna get started on dinner,” Vicki says loudly enough for Jensen and Misha to hear. “We forgot beer at the store, so Jared’s heading out for that. Any requests?”

“Any IPA is good,” Jensen replies as he helps West get out of the pool.

“Can you get cider, too?” Misha asks.

Jared gives a thumbs up with one hand, rubs a towel through his hair with his other hand, and then heads into the house.

Misha turns his attention back to Maison, ignoring the conversation Danneel and Vicki are having behind him. About a minute passes before a hand lightly grazes his back underwater. He turns and finds Jensen wading up to him, his eyes on Maison.

“She’s such a cute baby,” Jensen says sincerely. “Got your eyes.”

“Watch this.”

Misha puts his hand up to his mouth and blows a kiss with a loud smacking sound. Maison immediately puts her own hand to her mouth and copies the movement, a loud “mwah” coming out of her mouth as she removes her hand. Jensen huffs an adorable laugh in response.

“Oh my god. Holy shit,” he says, still laughing. “I love her.”

“Hey, Mais, can you give Uncle Jensen a kiss?” Misha asks.

Maison says “bah” and bends over to smack at the water.

“Kisses, Mais. Like this.” Misha turns to Jensen and kisses him on the cheek.

Maison laughs and grabs Misha’s face to kiss it. He offers his cheek and then kisses hers when she’s done.

“OK, now his turn,” Misha tries again, gesturing for Maison to kiss Jensen.

Jensen turns his head toward her, and she grabs his ear and says “mwah” as she kisses his face. He then returns the favor and says, “Thank you, sweetheart,” as he pulls away.

Misha smiles sweetly at Jensen and is rewarded with a smile in return. 

“Do I get a kiss from Dad, too?” Jensen asks smugly as he leans in and presses their lips together.

Misha can’t help himself and immediately deepens the kiss, cards his hand through the back of Jensen’s hair, pushes his tongue into his mouth. 

Jensen pulls away after a second, his lips swollen and his eyes hooded. “Um, that was kind of weird in front of Maison.”

Misha looks over to find Maison preoccupied with the water again, not paying them any attention at all. “I don’t think she cares,” he responds before diving back in for another.

Accepting defeat, Jensen kisses him just as eagerly and grabs his ass underwater. Misha wraps his legs around Jensen’s hips and they sink lower, their heads just barely above water as they make out.

They kiss for a long time, stopping every few seconds to check and make sure Maison is still happily sitting on the float playing with the water. Eventually, Misha has to force himself to pull away and whisper, “One of us needs to take Mais inside and then immediately come back out here.”

“Yeah, uh-huh,” Jensen replies as he extricates himself from Misha and grabs Maison off the float.

Misha lies back in the water and catches his breath as he watches Jensen set Maison on the side of the pool and then walk patiently with her into the house. She just recently learned how to walk, so Jensen stands right behind her and lets her set the pace until they get to the door. It’s fucking cute as shit, but Misha’s kind of horny so he wishes Jensen would just pick her up and run her inside.

While he waits, Misha submerges himself underwater and sees how long he can hold his breath. He makes it 45 seconds before getting bored and looking around for something else to do. He spots the hot tub and immediately makes his way over to it. It’s almost 90 degrees outside and the sun hasn’t set yet, but he’s never had sex in a hot tub and he has a reputation to live up to.

When Jensen comes back outside still shirtless and a little wet with his stupid skinny legs and broad shoulders, he grins widely and steps gingerly into the hot tub. With his eyes on Misha, he makes his way over to him and grabs him by the hips, foregoing a kiss on the mouth for a bite to Misha’s neck.

“What are you thinking about?” Jensen asks quietly, his face just a couple inches from Misha’s.

“I’ve never had sex in a hot tub,” Misha answers.

“It’s not great, honestly.”

“Are you telling me you and Dee have had sex in this hot tub?”

Jensen rubs his thumb in a circle against Misha’s left hipbone. “It’s really hard to come. I fucked her for, like, an hour before we gave up and went inside. And then by the time we got inside, we had winded down too much to finish.”

“Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Jensen drops his forehead toward Misha’s chest as he laughs and says, “Shut up.”

Misha wraps his arms around Jensen’s back and pulls him closer. “So is it a no on me fucking you right now?”

Jensen lifts his head and looks down at Misha’s lips, his eyes hooded. His tongue darts out to wet his own lips.

“OK, I didn’t say _that,”_ Jensen replies defensively. “We would just, uh.” He clears his throat and looks at Misha’s lips. “Probably not finish. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Misha slowly begins pushing Jensen’s shorts down. “Nobody’s gonna be looking for us, are they?”

“Uh-huh.” Jensen shimmies the rest of the way out of the shorts and pushes forward so that Misha is forced back against the side of the jacuzzi. He braces his hands on the edge, on either side of Misha’s head, and leans down to kiss him.

“I’ll try my best to make you come,” Misha mumbles as he grabs Jensen’s hips and readjusts him in his lap.

Jensen grinds down against him but then flinches and looks over to his right. He relaxes and huffs a laugh. Floating right next to him, bumping up against his arm, is his swimsuit. He picks it up and tosses it on the ground, not bothering to wring it out.

“Wait,” Misha says awkwardly as he wiggles his way out of his own shorts.

Jensen lifts his hips and helps get them off and out of the way. “Alright, now we’re good.”

They kiss for a minute or two more, the only sound around them the frogs in the woods behind the Ackles’ property. Jensen is rubbing his ass all over Misha’s cock, which feels absolutely wonderful but not as wonderful as actually being inside Jensen.

“Remember that time you turned on Donna Summer while we fucked?” Misha asks quietly.

“I love disco.”

“Nobody loves disco, Jens.”

Misha grabs Jensen’s ass and lifts it up so he can aim his cock in the right direction. When Jensen sits back down, he slides all the way to the hilt without even blinking.

“Dee loves disco. She turned me on to it,” he replies easily.

Misha doesn’t say anything for a minute. He holds tight to Jensen’s hips and throws his head back while Jensen moves in circles around his cock. He’s sliding in and out too smoothly, as if being fucked isn’t affecting him at all. Misha takes one of his hands off his hip and wraps his fingers around his cock, pumping it nice and slow under the water.

“You were right,” Misha says as he rubs his thumb over the head of Jensen’s cock.

“Hmm?”

“This is boring.”

Jensen looks at him very seriously and begins humming “Love to Love You, Baby” as he bounces his shoulders and dances in Misha’s lap.

Misha laughs despite himself and tries to shove Jensen away. Jensen immediately ducks his head down and blows a raspberry onto Misha’s neck. Misha scoops some water into the palm of his hand and dumps it over Jensen’s head. Some of it goes into his mouth and he spits it in a spray against Misha’s face. As Misha wipes his eyes, Jensen slides out of his lap and takes a seat next to him.

“See? You’re not even hard anymore, dude,” Jensen says as he blindly reaches a hand under the water and moves his fingers around Misha’s completely flaccid dick.

Misha swats his hand away. “Don’t do that, you’ll wake it up again.”

Jensen snorts a laugh and turns to nuzzle his face into Misha’s neck, wrapping an arm low around his waist and rubbing the pad of his thumb against his skin. “That was the first time I’ve had sex since J.J. was born.”

“Wow. I’m glad it was mind-blowing for you then.”

“Mm-hmm.” He nuzzles closer.

“Do you feel different? Now that you’re a dad.”

“Yeah.”

“I was terrified. West was so small and seemed so fragile, I thought for sure we’d accidentally kill him.”

“Really reassuring, Mish, thanks,” Jensen deadpans.

Misha lifts his arm out of the water and wraps it around Jensen, pulling him closer to his side. “You’re gonna spoil the shit out of her when she’s older. I can already picture it now, you utterly helpless because of how thoroughly wrapped around her finger you are.”

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck. You’re right.”

With a laugh, Misha kisses the top of Jensen’s head.

The back door opens and Danneel appears in her pajamas, her hands planted on her hips. “Sex in a hot tub doesn’t work!” she shouts.

“We know!” Jensen shouts back, sitting up and reaching behind him for their shorts.

“Dinner in 10 minutes. And you’re not allowed to be wet at the dinner table,” Danneel continues.

“Got it. Thanks, babe,” Jensen replies with a roll of his eyes.

“Hey.” Misha tugs gently on Jensen’s ear to get him to look at him. “We’ll have time later.”

Jensen frowns. “No, we won’t.”

Misha looks toward the house. “Yeah, fuck. I forgot we have kids. OK, um.” He looks back at Jensen again. “What are the sleeping arrangements tonight?”

While Jensen fumbles to put his shorts back on underwater, he says, “Well, I was hoping to sleep with you. But I don’t know what our wives’ plans are.”

“Hmm. Is Jared gonna be weird about it?”

“Dude, no. He and Gen and the kids are in the downstairs bedroom. They won’t notice anything."

 

 

“Jens, do you and Misha want the master tonight or the guest bedroom?”

Jensen and Misha both put their forks down and look at each other. Misha turns toward Danneel first and answers, “Um. We were hoping for some discretion, I think.”

Danneel smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “I think you sacrificed that when you stayed in the pool half an hour longer than everybody else.”

“And then you both went to shower,” Jared says casually as he spoon feeds Shep. “And you came downstairs clean and dry. At the same time.”

“Wow, thanks, Sherlock,” Jensen replies with an awkward shift in his seat. “Glad to know you’re all keeping track of us.”

Misha places a placating hand on Jensen’s knee under the table. “Dee, we’re fine in whichever room. And we can keep J.J.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Danneel asks.

It’s silent for several seconds before Gen snorts a laugh and tries to play it off as a cough.

Almost immediately after dinner they all part to get ready for bed. With five kids in the house, it’s a huge ordeal getting everyone in their proper sleeping arrangements. By the time it’s all said and done, Jensen and Misha sleeping together seems like it should’ve been the last question on the priority list. They’re all so exhausted that Jensen is already asleep by the time Misha gets out of the bathroom and lies down next to him.

Sometime in the middle of the night, J.J. begins to cry and Jensen whispers, “I got it,” as he climbs out of bed. Misha’s so tired he doesn’t even try to protest. He hears Jensen pick her up and take her out of the room, but he falls back asleep almost immediately.

He wakes fully just a couple minutes later, probably because he rolled over in his sleep and realized he was alone in bed. He curses himself for being needy and gets up to go to the bathroom.

Instead of going back to their room after using the bathroom, he walks toward the light in the kitchen and finds Jensen bottle-feeding J.J. as he paces around the counter. He yawns dramatically, his hair mussed with sleep and his pajama pants slung low enough on his hips that a sliver of his stomach is visible above the waistband. Misha approaches him slowly and ends up behind him, an arm wrapped over his shoulder as he looks down at J.J.

“She’s so cute,” Misha says, his voice rough with sleep.

Jensen leans his head back so their temples knock together. “Isn’t she? I can’t believe it.”

“You’ll grow out of that sappy phase the first time she gets a stuffy nose and you have to suck the snot out through a tube,” Jared says as he walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the counter.

Misha automatically steps away from Jensen and can’t help but notice that Jensen steps away from him as well.

“What are you doing up?” Jensen asks as he sets the empty bottle down and puts J.J. up on his shoulder.

“Had to change Shep’s diaper, and now I’m wide awake.” He smiles and points back and forth between them. “Y’all look awfully domestic out here.”

“We’re in a sexless marriage now. Kids will do that to you,” Misha says as he takes a seat across from Jared.

Jared drops his face into his hands. “God, I know. Gen and I went an entire month without having sex and didn’t even realize it.”

Jensen and Misha both look at each other, their eyebrows raised.

Eventually Jensen says, “Uh, you need some help with that, Jay-rod?”

“What?” Jared lifts his head quickly, his eyes wide.

“You know, it...helps having a second partner,” Misha says carefully. “Have you and Gen ever, you know, talked about it?”

“What? No! God.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I mean. We talked about _you guys._ But not in a ‘we should try this’ kind of way. We just, uh, went over logistics and—and whatever.”

Jensen takes a seat next to Misha, J.J. now sound asleep in his arms. “By logistics, you mean, like, positions, right?”

Misha snorts a laugh and drops his head to Jensen’s shoulder.

“OK, y’all are the worst. The answer is no, Gen and I have never considered having an ‘open’ marriage. I couldn’t do it.”

“What about a threesome?” Misha asks before Jared can say anything else. “Gen likes women, doesn’t she?”

“No,” Jared answers definitively. “Not everybody’s bi, dude.”

“Oh. Well then never mind,” Misha says with a shrug.

“You’re into dudes though, Jared. You could have a threesome that way,” Jensen argues.

Jared glares at him.

“Wait. I can’t tell if you’re joking,” Misha says.

Jensen looks at Misha with a goofy grin on his face. “Right when we first met, we got really drunk one night and Jay-rod admitted that his only regret about not going to college was missing out on a gay experience.”

“That’s not—”

“We can make that happen for you, Jared,” Misha says very seriously.

“Alright, I’m going to bed,” Jared responds as he gets up. “I was making a stupid _joke_ that night. I’m never speaking to either of you again.”

As Jared leaves, Misha calls out to him, “Not sleeping with us is homophobic!”

“Shhh,” Jensen says through a laugh.

Misha turns toward him and kisses the smile off his face. “It was worth a shot.”

“Dude, I don’t want to have sex with Jared.”

“OK, well, first of all, that’s definitely not true. Second of all, it’s not like we’d ever actually get him in bed. But surely we can at least get a kiss.”

“I’m not having this conversation.” Jensen readjusts J.J. as he gets up off his stool.

“Wait! Come back!” Misha whisper-shouts. “What about Rob? Can we talk about seducing Rob?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen and Misha haven’t said anything to each other in about two hours.

They got back from dinner early and decided to forego getting drunk and hanging out with their coworkers in favor of sitting in Jensen’s hotel room doing nothing while the TV plays on low volume in the background. It’s been a tiring convention, so they didn’t even bother changing into pajamas before getting comfortable in bed. Jensen has his head in Misha’s lap and his phone up above his face so he can scroll through news sites. Misha’s reading a book and occasionally carding a hand through Jensen’s hair, which is soft and gel-free by this point.

Jensen is just about to watch a video on his phone when it buzzes with a text from Danneel.

_I know you and Misha are probably having sex right now, but call me whenever you can._

Jensen immediately calls her. 

“Oh, hey,” she says after the third ring.

“We’re not _always_ having sex.”

Misha sets his book down and shifts beneath Jensen. Jensen looks upside down up at him and mouths, “Danneel.”

“Are you with him right now?” Danneel asks.

“Yeah. He’s reading a book.”

“Are you high?”

“No, why would I be high?”

Misha takes the phone out of Jensen’s hand and puts it to his ear. “Hey, Dee. We really are just sitting here doing nothing. We actually do this more often than you’d think. No, I’m not kidding.” He laughs loudly. “I can’t believe you think so lowly of us. Yeah. Sure you do. OK, bye, hon.” He hands the phone back to Jensen and then picks his book back up.

“What’s up?” Jensen asks.

“Did you somehow accidentally pack, like, all of J.J.’s cloth diapers?”

“Uh, I don’t think so? Let me go check.”

Misha whines when Jensen gets up, so Jensen gives him a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom to rummage through his suitcase. While he’s looking for the diapers, he hears a knock on the door and then Misha talking to somebody before the door closes.

“Shit, I’ve got two of them here,” Jensen says as he pulls the diapers out of the bottom of his suitcase. “How the hell did that happen?”

“I don’t know, but I’m missing about five of them.” She sighs. “I guess this is why we get disposable ones, too.”

“Yeah. Sorry, babe.”

“OK. Well, get back to not fucking Misha I guess.”

“Why does it bother you so much that we’re not having sex right now?” Jensen asks with a laugh.

“I don’t know! Y’all have just been in the honeymoon phase for so long, I can’t process you...hanging out alone in a hotel room without fucking.”

“Bye, Dee.”

“Fine! Bye.”

Jensen is still laughing as he comes out of the bathroom, but he stops when he sees Rob sitting on the bed next to Misha.

“Hi,” Rob says with a shy smile.

“Hi, Robbie,” Jensen replies, skeptical. He looks at Misha then back to Rob.

“Rich was getting on my nerves,” Rob explains. “And I heard you guys had wine. So.”

Misha gets up and walks over to the dresser to pour Rob a glass of wine. Except he grabs three glasses instead of just one.

“So, what have you guys been up to? Since dinner, I mean,” Rob says.

Jensen takes a seat next to him on the bed and accepts a glass of wine from Misha. “Literally nothing.”

“Oh,” Rob replies. He doesn’t say anything else.

Misha sits in the armchair in the corner and sips his wine. He then says, “I was actually thinking about going to bed soon, but now I’m wide awake.”

Jensen makes sure Rob isn’t looking at him before rolling his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. If y’all were about to go to sleep, I can leave. I was just—”

“No, no, please,” Misha interrupts. “We’re glad you’re here.”

Rob clears his throat. “Can I, um, ask you guys something?”

Jensen takes a big gulp of wine.

“We switch,” Misha says.

A few years ago, Jensen would’ve choked on his wine at this point. Now, he’s rolling his eyes again.

“OK, um, that wasn’t—that wasn’t exactly my question.”

“Oh. My mistake.”

Rob continues, “I was actually wondering how you guys got together.”

Jensen and Misha look at each other.

“I mean, nobody ever really even told me. It was just kind of, you know, a _thing_ , and we all just sort of accepted it. But nobody ever talks about it. I figure...it’s been long enough, it’s not weird to talk about, right?”

“Not gonna lie, Robbie, of all the people to take on the elephant in the room, I wasn’t expecting it to be you,” Jensen replies. “You wanna take this one, Mish?”

Misha crosses his legs and dangles his wine dangerously over the side of the chair. “I kissed Jensen while we were drunk, didn’t remember it, he didn’t bring it up until his wedding day, we got together a few months later.”

“What?” Rob turns toward Jensen imploringly.

Jensen says, “Yeah, that about covers it.” He tips back the rest of his wine and then holds his empty glass up to signal to Misha to get him another.

“Wait but how did you know you were, um, interested in each other? If you were both in relationships.”

Misha shrugs as he hands Jensen a second glass of wine. He then sits on the edge of the bed, right at Rob’s feet. “Jensen gave subtle hints like giving me a ring and making out with me in the bathroom during his wedding.”

Jensen shuts his eyes and laughs quietly.

“Seriously, at your wedding? Does Danneel know that you—”

“Yeah,” they answer in unison.

Rob blinks at them. “How’d you even bring it up with your wives?”

Before Jensen can answer, Misha says, “Why, Robbie, is it something you need to know for personal reasons?”

“Mish,” Jensen chastises.

“What? No!” Rob replies. “I’m not—I mean, my wife is cool, but I’m not into...I would never…”

“When you say your wife is cool, do you mean you _have_ talked about it?” Misha presses.

“I don’t—she just, um, asked me about you guys. So we talked about it for a long time. And she asked if I’d ever...been interested in a man.”

“And what was your answer?”

Jensen really should make Misha stop, but now he’s invested, too.

Rob shakes his head. “I’m straight.”

“Hmm,” Misha says, turning his head in order to look out the window. “Shame.”

“But…” Rob continues, his eyes downcast to his lap. “I don’t think anybody’s straight around Jensen.”

He says it so fast that Jensen almost misses it. But then Misha is laughing loudly, and Jensen feels a blush creeping up his neck. He’s not the only one though.

Rob side-eyes him, his cheeks red and his hands fiddling with the now empty wine glass.

“I _am_ a lucky son of a bitch, I’ll give you that,” Misha says with a wink to Jensen. “He’s really goddamn attractive, isn’t he?”

“I’m also here, right now, in the room with you.”

Rob laughs, still shy. He seems comforted by the fact that Misha has a hand on his shin and is rubbing it soothingly.

“He’s got the softest lips, too,” Misha continues, more wistful than arrogant now. “It surprises me every time we kiss, even after all this time. He’s got a feather-light touch, all slow and tender before he pushes his tongue past my lips. Have you ever kissed a man, Rob?”

Jensen really should be stopping this. He’ll be mad at Misha about this later. But right now, he’s more concerned with the tightening of his jeans.

“No,” Rob says quietly.

“Hmm,” is all Misha says.

Slowly, Rob turns his head and looks at Jensen. Their eyes lock, and Jensen has the fleeting thought that life is short—right before he leans in and presses their lips together.

Rob is more eager than Jensen anticipates, so Jensen lets him take the lead. He licks his way into his mouth, and Jensen responds in kind. As soon as he does, Rob pulls back a little and huffs a laugh before going back in, his hand tangled in Jensen’s hair. Jensen blindly sets his wine glass on the nightstand right before Rob crawls into his lap and deepens the kiss. Jensen presses his hands to his hips and smiles at how much smaller he is than Misha. He might even be smaller than Danneel.

After a few minutes, Rob moves to Jensen’s neck and Jensen looks to the end of the bed to see what Misha’s doing.

Misha’s gone. 

Jensen snorts a laugh. Rob lifts his head and asks, “What?”

“Misha left.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s Misha. How could I ever know why he does anything?”

“Right.” Rob sinks back on his heels. “Should we, uh, stop?”

Jensen grabs him by the hips and flips their positions so Rob is flat on his back and Jensen is looming over him. He then resumes kissing him in answer to the question.

Another few minutes later, Rob reluctantly pulls away and stares up at Jensen’s face, his hand stroking his cheek. “I can’t have sex with you.”

Jensen chokes back a laugh. “I know, buddy. Wasn’t planning on it.”

Rob’s hand falls away from his face. “Then, what are we doing?”

Jensen kisses his nose. “Something I’ve wanted to try for a while.”

“I thought Misha—”

“Yeah, well, sometimes Misha knows what I want better than I do.”

The door opens, and they both turn to see Misha coming in with a bucket of ice. “Having fun?” he asks innocently.

“I should go,” Rob replies as he pushes Jensen away and sits up. He laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m your foreplay, aren’t I?”

As Rob tries to stand, Misha pushes him back down with a hand to his shoulder. “No,” he says definitively. “We’re just going to bed. Stay.”

Jensen had wrongly assumed that that tone—that commanding, soft tone Misha uses—only works on Jensen because he’s in love with the guy. But based on the way Rob nods and lies down like he’s in a trance, Jensen’s not so sure anymore.

“I still don’t really, um, understand this,” Rob says as he gets comfortable on top of the covers.

Misha removes his over shirt and jeans so he’s just in boxer briefs and a t-shirt. “Babe, get a shirt for Robbie to sleep in,” he says to Jensen with his eyes still on Rob.

He’s still using _that_ tone, so Jensen gets up on automatic. It isn’t until he’s handing Rob one of his soft, gray t-shirts that he feels a jolt of excitement at the idea of him wearing his clothes. He’s always been weirdly protective of Rob and definitely feels a level of affection for him that’s just a little bit past regular friendship, but he never imagined that this domestic shit would make him feel the same way he does on rainy mornings when Danneel yanks him back down to bed and mumbles, “Few more minutes,” as she wraps her arm around his waist and buries her face in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Misha takes the bathroom first, and Jensen steals one more kiss with Rob.

After just a moment, though, Rob asks, “Do you and Misha, um. Do you guys...do you sleep with other people? Other men?”

Jensen shakes his head. “I’m his only mistress. His words.”

Rob smiles. “I just don’t get how you do it. I couldn’t do it.”

“Well, he makes it easy. We don’t get too bent out of shape if we’re too busy for each other. We’re...slower now.” He almost says they’re not so passionate anymore, but he blushes just at the thought of saying that out loud. 

Misha comes out of the bathroom, and Jensen takes his place. He brushes his teeth and takes a piss, and by the time he comes back out Rob and Misha are both asleep, Misha’s arm flung loosely over Rob’s side. Rob has his hands folded under his cheek, which is just—of course he sleeps like that. It’s so cute that Jensen can’t help but smile.

Jensen sneaks into bed on Rob’s other side and grabs his phone from the nightstand. He holds it high above his head and snaps a picture of all three of them. He texts it to Danneel with the caption, _Look what we found._

When she doesn’t respond immediately, he shoots her another text.

 _And because I know you’re gonna ask: NO, we DIDN’T fuck._  


**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out the rest of this series if you haven't already!!!!!! There's one more part left, and it may involve a boat and cute sunset pics.................


End file.
